


Now Give Us a Kiss (Fit for a King)

by Autumnfrost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrost/pseuds/Autumnfrost
Summary: Thor and Loki have a quickie before Thor's coronation ceremony.





	Now Give Us a Kiss (Fit for a King)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> This a prompt request, hopefully it delivers. Its based on the Thor and Loki coronation deleted scene from Thor and takes dialog from it.

“Nervous, Brother?” Loki asked, as he and Thor stood waiting in the wings before his brother’s coronation. Thor raised an eyebrow, noticing his brother’s fidgeting and his hands covering his crotch. He let it go, for now.

Thor let out a jovial laugh. “Have you EVER known me to be nervous?”

“Well, there was that time in Nornheim.”

“That was not nerves, Brother. _That_ was the rage of battle.”

“Ah I see.”

“How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?”

“Uh, as I recall I was the one who veiled us in smoke—"

Thor’s laugh interrupted Loki “Some do battle, others just do tricks.”

A server chose that moment to appear with a goblet of wine for Thor. The servant chuckled quietly. Loki, clearly annoyed, used that as an opportunity to make a few snakes pop out the goblet. The man dropped the tray in horror.

“Now that was just a waste of good wine.” Thor frowns.

Loki laughed while the servant gathered the goblet and left. Another was soon upon them, handing Thor his helmet. “Ooh, nice feathers.”

Thor laughed, looking up at Loki’s own helmet. “You really don’t want to start this again, do you, cow?”

“I was being sincere.”

“You are incapable of being sincere.”

“Am I?” Loki raised his eyebrow in challenge.

“Yes.”

“I’ve looked forward to this day as long as you have, Brother…my friend. Sometimes I’m envious, but never doubt I love you.” The mischievous twinkle in his eye betrayed his words.

Thor put his hand on the back of Loki’s neck. “Thank you.” He knew that there was some truth in Loki’s act.

“Now give us a kiss.” Loki winked.

Thor rolled his eyes. He glanced around every direction before pushing Loki to the wall, the many curtains keeping them hidden from view. “You really are insufferable.” He chuckled before pulling Loki into a kiss. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor, deepening the kiss. Thor moans as the sound of his helmet dropping echoes through the hall.

“Quiet, Thor.” Loki hisses, nipping at Thor’s lower lip as punishment.

Thor growled, turning Loki around and pushing him against the wall. “Oh, brother. If we had more time, I’d have you right here.” He rubbed his thigh against Loki’s ass for emphasis. He kissed Loki’s earlobe before whispering. “Anyone could find us. What a scandal.” He licked a stripe up Loki’s neck, eliciting a shiver and soft moan from his brother.

“Brother…” Loki let out a breathy moan, groaning in frustration as the horns of his helmet scratched against the wall. With a flash of magic, it was gone. He rolled his hips against Thor’s thigh, his gasp turning into a much louder moan.

Thor chuckled, before mocking Loki’s earlier warning. “Quiet, Loki.”

“Keep that up and you won’t get to play.” Loki undid his pants, pulling them down enough for Thor to see the plug peeking out between his cheeks. “Maybe I’ll wear it through the ceremony. Can you keep a straight face knowing I’m fighting to keep my composure? That I am thinking about you having me later…” Loki ground his backside against Thor’s crotch. He let out an obscene moan, far quieter than Thor would have liked. “Your Majesty?”

Thor inhaled sharply, reaching down to run a finger over the plug. He smirked at the sound Loki made. “You little minx.” He nibbled at Loki’s ear. “Shield us with your magic, brother. I want to hear you.” He slowly pulled the plug out, earning another long moan from his brother.

Loki produced a vial of oil, handing it to Thor. “Now where is the fun in that, my king?” Loki looked over his shoulder as he watched Thor undo his pants, pulling his cock out just enough to get the job done.

Thor slicked his cock with oil, lining himself up with Loki. “You’re a little shit.”

“You love it.” Loki let out a squeak, though he will deny it later, when Thor thrusted into him roughly. “Fuck…”

Thor growled, setting a fast pace. Fear of getting caught was driving his need. Loki braced against the wall, matching pace with Thor. Thor sucked a mark into Loki’s neck, biting the bruise then using his tongue to sooth the pain. “I should make you show this off, brother. Let everyone know what a little slut you are.” He sucked another mark on Loki’s neck, biting harder this time. Loki moaned loudly, making Thor grab his neck. He squeezed Loki’s throat. “Quiet.” Thor hissed.

Loki swallowed around Thor’s hand, he turned towards Thor, his eyes blown dark with lust. “Make me, brother.” He growled, pulling out of Loki just long enough to lift him up, supporting his weight with his hips. Loki, having used magic to rid himself of the obstacle of his pants, wrapped himself around Thor with both arms and legs. Thor thrusted back in roughly, smashing his lips against Loki’s to muffle his moan. Loki clenched around Thor, pulling back to whisper in Thor’s ear. “Harder, you oaf.”

Thor stopped moving all together. His hand was back at Loki’s throat. “You’re a slut with a mouth.” He squeezed again. Thor’s other hand grabbed at Loki when he reached to stroke his own cock. Thor smacked his hand away, stroking Loki’s cock himself. He began to fuck into Loki at brutal pace.

Loki gasped at the sensations. Thor’s hand at his throat. His other hand rubbing his cock. The delicious slid of Thor’s cock hitting Loki in his sweet spot. He arched his back, moan strangled under Thor’s hand as he came abruptly. Loki trembled and spasmed around Thor.

“Fuck. Loki…” Thor whispered as he felt his own release near. He thrust roughly a few times, Loki grabbing wildly at Thor as his overly sensitive flesh was pounded. Thor growled, releasing deep inside his brother.

“Br…brother…” Loki gasped. Thor removed his hand from Loki’s throat, frowning at the mark he left. Loki laughed roughly. “Don’t you dare apologize.” Thor smiled before pulling Loki into a searing kiss.

Thor pulled back after a long moment, sighing. “We really do need to get back in place.” He picked up the plug from the floor. Loki frowned at it before he waved his hand, using a spell to clean the dirt off it. He turned around, ass on display for Thor. He turned back to him, giving him a wink. He gasped when Thor reinserted it, then yelped when Thor smacked his ass shortly after it was fully seated.

“You really are an oaf.” With a flourish of his hands, Loki was back fully dressed, looking as regal as ever. Thor frowned noticing Loki had gotten rid of his marks as well.

“A little help, brother?” Thor motioned to a tear in his cape. “I think you got a little carried away.”

Loki laughed. “Your fault with all that talk.” He made another gesture, returning Thor to his former state.

Thor put his helmet back on. “Not sorry.” He took Mjolnir from Loki, who held it out for him. He sighed. “That helped my nerves. Thank you.” He leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Loki’s lips. “Long may I reign.” He laughed before returning to his place.

A mischievous smirk crossed Loki’s face, though Thor couldn’t see it. “Of course, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else thinking about Loki horseback riding to the Bifrost with a plug in? *evil laugh*


End file.
